Pokemon Lemon Collection!
by kamuipoke
Summary: Rated M (Contains Sexual content - you have been warned!)
1. Rules

Hey! I'm an amateur writer, who loves Pokemon, and I was wondering if anyone would be interested if I started my own Pokemon Lemon/Pokephilia series. Each story would be different, and you would request pairs. For example, if you wanted to request, you would Pm me -

'Can I request Male Trainer x Female Charizard' (For example.)

I do anything, straight, yaoi, yuri, threesomes, foursomes, group sex, BDSM, ect.

You can request details for the story (which I would prefer if you did) like names, appearances, basic plotline, ect.

So yeah, ask away. I can't say how quickly your request will appear as I have some busy days and some days of doing nothing, but I will do it as quickly as possible and get back to you when I am finished. All stories will be posted HERE so follow the story and favourite to keep up to date! Thanks, inbox away!

KamuiPoke


	2. Male Trainer X Female Goodra

Male Human X Female Goodra

 **A Sticky Situation**

Andy was a careless teenager, naïve, hasty and quick to battle, he didn't much care for the consequences of any situation. He was tall, brown haired, thin and pale. He was relatively strict on his partner Pokemon, Goodra, but they had been together for a long time, so Goodra didn't think anything of it. Things all changed within one hotel stay...

It was early in the morning. Andy hadn't awoken yet and Goodra lay on the bed next to him. She'd gotten up in the middle of the night to lie next to him, watching him sleep. She couldn't help but wonder what his naked form looked like under the sheets, Andy always slept naked, and Goodra had never gotten a peek. It was mating season, and Goodra was hungry for sex, and as there weren't any other Pokemon around, Goodra had turned to fantasising about her trainer. However, Goodra had a small, dark secret.

Goodra desperately wanted anal. The feeling of a dick in her ass was incredible, and she hadn't experienced it for some time. She starred intensely at Andy as she thought about the things she would do given the chance. Surely it wouldn't hurt to pull back the covers a little? Just so she could see what she was missing out on. She moved a slimy hand to the top of the blanket which rested on Andy's chest, and slowly began to move it down. Andy wasn't disturbed as he was in a deep sleep. Goodra managed to carefully move the blanket off his chest, and then, off his waist. There it was, the dick that Goodra had desired. It was hard, Andy must have been having an interesting dream. 7 and a half inches long, it stuck straight up. Goodra felt her pussy tingling with excitement, but she so desperately wanted it in her ass. She could not possibly resist the temptation, she moved her legs to get on top of Andy. She paused for a moment, heart beating, worried he would awake. Of course it would wake him up, but if a Goodra was riding his cock he wouldn't be able to stop her or resist.

Goodra slowly lowered down, spreading her ass cheeks. She felt the tip of Andy's cock poke into her ass. She was more forceful now, trying her hardest for the cock to penetrate her asshole. And finally, she got what she wanted. Ever so quickly the seven and a half inch dick went straight into her ass, and Goodra let out a loud yelp as she was taken by surprise by this feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was unexplainable, a shiver went through her body as she slowly began to ride it, bouncing on his dick. Andy began to move slightly, beginning to figure out that his cock being ridden wasn't part of his lusty dream. Goodra moaned in pleasure as she felt it in her ass, getting faster as she went.

Andy suddenly awoke, his eyes flying open to see it was his Pokemon bouncing on his dick. He tried to exclaim something but he was so shocked that nothing came out. He couldn't help but enjoy it, and after trying to find something to say, gave up and began to enjoy himself. Goodra bent down will riding the huge dick, so they were nose to nose, and whispered

" _Good morning master"_

Andy grabbed Goodra by the ass and forced her to ride quicker, they both moaned as the pleasure rushed through them.

'I'm gonna...cum!' Andy explained while still gripping Goodra's ass tight. Goodra grinned and fucked Andy harder, making him explode inside her ass hole, filling her with hot cum. They both moaned louder than ever before.

Goodra waited for a moment, taking in what had happened, and then let the cock slide out of her. Cum spilled from her ass and covered the bed sheets.

And looked horrified.

'How do we explain this?'

Requested by HeavyMetalLoser1. Thanks for requesting!


End file.
